wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Budnik/VIII
Tymczasem Maciej szedł sobie powolnie gapiąc się po drzewach, poświstując nieforemne piosnki, ziewając szeroko, ze znakiem krzyża szybko szatanowi drogę do żołądka tamującym. Ziewał najwięcej i żegnał tyleż razy, miał bowiem zwyczaj zawsze być niewyspanym, choćby siedem dni i nocy spał z rzędu. Pawłowa, szczególnych wiadomości przyczyn i skutków pełna, przypisywała to usposobienie Macieja temu, że się urodził w nocy, a żaden kur nie zapiał, gdy na świat przychodził. Przyczyna dość była wyrozumowana jak na panią Pawłową. Szedł tedy Maciej to zawadzając o korzenie sosen, których nigdy nie widział pod nogami, to łapiąc się poniewczasie za twarz, gdy mu ją już gałąź przecięła, to zmierzając z fuzji do suchego pnia tak sobie, dla podochocenia i fantazji. Czasem huknął na całe gardło, żeby innych hukających dalej pobałamucić, to pięścią zdusił wyłażący biały grzyb z ziemi, to zaszczekał psim głosem, to zawył, i wszystko dla niewinnej zabawki. Wcale mu nie było pilno; wiedział, że w Sumaczej go nakarmią i napoją, że czy co zabije, czy nie, ojciec mu słowa nie powie, że do domu wróci w czas zawsze na chudą i krótką wieczerzę pani Pawłowej, z którą już i kłócić się o swój żołądek od niejakiego czasu zaprzestał. Pocieszał się myślą, że jak da Pan Bóg grzyby, rydze, syroiżki i maślaki, zje licha czarownica, żebym jej jednego przyniósł, wszystkie sam sobie zjem. A będę chorował, a taki żadnego nie przyniosę. Maciej tę tylko cnotę wziął po ojcu, że był kozim sposobem uparty. Kto by z daleka patrzał na Macieja, wziąłby go za pijanego lub ślepego, tak szedł zataczając się, błąkając i na pozór nieprzytomny. Wszakże odgłos tokujących cietrzewi obudził go z tego rannego oczmoczenia; stanął, posłuchał, czapki poprawił, ze strzelby kłak wyrzucił, podsypał na panewce i przeżegnawszy się sunął borem bez ścieżki. Burek doskonale widząc, jakie są jego obowiązki w takim razie, pozostał w tyle i wlókł się noga za nogą. Tokowisku dobrze znane było, otaczały je stare sosny i młoda choina dozwalająca przybliżyć się nieznacznie; podsunął się w to miejsce Maciej, potem prawie pełzając przypadł pod nawieszoną gałęzią wysokiej barci. Burek położył mu się w nogach. Cietrzewie tylko co toki rozpoczynały, ale zwijały się jeszcze dalej niż na strzał od Macieja; przyległszy więc na mokrej trawie, wytrzeszczywszy oczy, oczekiwał palec na cynglu trzymając. Dobra ćwierć godziny upłynęła, nim strzał nareszcie dał się słyszeć i wielki stary cietrzew zwalił się na ziemię, trzepocąc skrzydłami. Więcej nie żądał Maciej; wstał, poszedł go zabrać, wpakował do ogromnej torby, w milczeniu strzelbę oczyścił, nabił, na plecy zarzucił i poszedł dalej równie powolnie, równie rozespany jak wprzód, ku dworowi. Cietrzewie tymczasem tokowały dalej. Pijany, zamyślony czy drzemiący Maciej szedł dalej a dalej; przecież trafił bez ścieżki wprost do małej karczemki stojącej nad drogą, która już nie opodal była od dworu podkomorzyca. Tu najczęściej służba pańska hulanki sobie na wzór pańskich urządzała, pijąc, grając i szalejąc całe noce. Rudobrody Żyd stał w ganku swojej gospody w pluderkach tylko i pantoflach, używając świeżego powietrza, bo widocznie tylko co był podniósł się z betów. Pierze miał jeszcze, konstelujące włosy, oczy na wpół przymknięte i ziewał co chwila, a skrobał się i bokami poruszał wyciągając to jedną rękę, to drugą, to obie razem, aż w stawach trzeszczało. Wieśniak czy budnik, mieszczanin czy szlachcic zagrodowy nigdy karczemki minąć nie mogą; byłoby to przeciwko odwiecznym zwyczajom. Gwałtowne przy tym potrzeby zmuszają odwiedzić każdą. Jeśli gorąco, trzeba się ochłodzić wodą, jeśli zimno, ogrzać u komina, jeśli wietrzno, wytchnąć pod dachem, jeśli błotnisto, osuszyć, jeśli głodno, podjeść, jeśli czczo, wódką pokrzepić lub fajkę zapalić lub drogi dowiedzieć; słowem, że zawsze dla czegoś wstąpić nieuchronnie do karczmy potrzeba. W najpilniejszym razie nigdy wieśniak, budnik, szlachcic i mieszczanin, zwłaszcza piesi, nie miną Żyda, choćby tylko nogą na próg i zaraz nazad, a dalej w drogę. Jest to jakby obowiązkiem podróżnych pokłonić się tej pokusie naddrożnej! Jezdny czasem minie jedną, gdy gęsto stoją: pieszy żadnej. Żyd, który by zobaczył podróżnego przechodzącego obojętnie koło karczmy, miałby go w podejrzeniu i nie bez przyczyny. Domyślicie się, że Maciej, ściśle zachowujący zwyczaje starodawne, nie mógł Jankiela osobiście mu znanego ominąć. Jakoż brał za klamkę, gdy gospodarz wyciągający się jeszcze zobaczył go dopiero i przywitał: - Hę? Maciej, hę? A! Dzień dobry. - A, dobry dzień, asanu. - Skąd! - Juścić z domu. - Może zwierzyna jest? Słyszałem ktoś strzelił niedawno. - Jaka tam zwierzyna - cietrzewisko i to dla siebie. - A przedać? - Nie mogę, dla tatula - rzekł lakonicznie Maciej. - Dajcie kieliszek. - Za wiele? - Za dwa. - A macie pieniądze? - To ja oddam. - Nie mogę - rzekł równie sucho i krótko Żyd. - A cóż będzie? Żyd ramionami ruszył. - Chodźmy no do izby, rozmówim się. Jankiel dał się nakłonić i weszli. Po chwilce Maciej wyszedł sam, bez cietrzewia nawet, ale widocznie weselszy, rumiany, czapka zwieszona na bakier, jedna ręka w bok. Gwizdał niesłychanym sposobem fałszywie i przeraźliwie, a coraz to podbiegłszy ku nieszczęśliwemu Burkowi, kopnął go nogą dla facecji. Burek, którego nie pierwszy widać raz ten dobry humor prześladował, podtuliwszy ogona umykał przodem, co miał siły, nie śmiejąc się obejrzeć. Maciej całkiem szedł inaczej teraz: prosto, żwawo, usta mu się uśmiechały, oczy wesoło grały, i tylko kiedy niekiedy potykał się na leżących po drodze faszynach, podskakując potem kilka razy do góry i klaskając palcami. Śpiewał przy tym za każdą razą piosenkę, której jedyne wyrazy powtarzały się w różnych modulacjach. "Hopsztyk! Fry - dryk! hop - sztyk!" itd. Kiedy się już dwór ukazał bliżej, Maciej poprawił torby, obciągnął siermiężki, palcami włosy bezładnie najeżone przegarnął i starał się poważną minę ułożyć - ale to mu się nie udało. Korciło go niesłychanie Burka kopnąć nogą, czego dokazawszy zaczynał śmiać się do rozpuku. Potem jakby przypomniawszy sobie, że śmieje się nie wiedzieć z czego, nagle tupał nogą, stawał, dawał sobie kuksańca w bok, czapkę na oczy napuszczał i szedł, póki się nie potknął. Potknąwszy się iterum wyskakiwał do góry, śpiewał: "Hopsztyk!" dopędzał psa z poczęstowaniem zwykłym i śmiał się. Po śmiechu następował znów kuksaniec w bok. Nie wiem, wiele ich sobie dał i wiele ich był mógł dać, bo nie znając rachunku prawdopodobieństwa nie śmiem zapuszczać się w niebezpieczne obliczanie; ale to wiem, że szczęściem dla boków Macieja mnóstwo przedmiotów odrywało go co chwila od wybryków wesołości. Tam zagapił się na skowronka, który kołował w powietrzu i patrzał, patrzał, patrzał, póki mu z oczu nie zniknął; dalej zajęły go dwie zielone muchy, które śledził, aż się gdzieś skryły w rowie; to liczyć zaczynał stado dzikich gołębi unoszące się na roli, myląc się i poprawiając bez końca, itp. Pracowity umysł jego szukał we wszystkim zajęcia; w ostatku na grobelce począł w kałuży czystej dosyć robić sobie miny najdziwniejsze i zabierał się do długiej autoskopii, gdy przerwały mu zajmujące to badanie nadciągające z hałasem furmanki. Przy nich konno jechał gumienny, niemal tak cięty jak Maciej, ale w dodatku kurzący sobie w nos fajką, która dla niego wszystkie tak rozmaite zabawy Macieja zastępowała. - A pan Kasper? - rzekł z uśmiechem niewysłowionej grzeczności Maciej i brnąc po kolana przez kałużę poszedł, zdejmując czapkę, pocałować go w brodę. Przyjaciele poślinili się serdecznie. - A dokąd to, panie Kasprze? - Do miasteczka! Ekonomska hreczka, cha! cha! Pan Kasper, który był w parafialnej szkółce, chorował na rymy tak, że często i przed panem się nimi dławił. - Cha! cha! - rzekł Maciej - eczka! eczka! bodaj aspana. Całuję nóżki! - I znowu pocałowali się na obie strony. - Bywaj mi zdrów! Nie wpadnij w rów! - rzekł żegnając gumienny. Maciej odwrócił się i począł powtarzając to tak się śmiać, że nareszcie sam sobie zmuszony został, surowo się karząc, dać w bok szturchańca. Ale to nie pomogło, powtarzał pożegnanie i śmiał się; aż mu to przecie powoli odeszło. Gumienny jechał oglądał się i śmiał także, aż padał. Nareszcie stara cegielnia zakryła przed sobą dwóch przyjaciół, a zbliżanie ku dworowi upamiętało budnika, który obciągnął poły, poprawił czapkę i nadął policzki. O kilkadziesiąt kroków od niego stały znowu dwa ogromne wozy żydowskie ładowne skórami, wełną i Bóg wie jakim towarem, widocznie świeżo i pospiesznie we dworze napakowanym. Żydzi krzątając się przy wozach silnie o coś się spierali z sobą. Maciej kwadrans słuchał ich szwargotania nic nie mogąc zrozumieć i śmiał się powtarzając: - Oto gadają! oto! Na wzgórzu niewielkim, lecz płaskim, panującym w okolicy, stał dwór pana Jana dokoła topolami starymi, olszyną i lipami osadzony. Na lewo bielała oficyna i kaplica w stronie, którą zajmowała z częścią ogrodu matka młodego dziedzica; w prawo wznosiła się porządna murowana gorzelnia i folwark. Między dworem a nim długie, żółte stajnie i psiarnie pańskie szeroką zajmowały przestrzeń. Budnik 008